


Coffee

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raidou’s strange coffee association leaves him miserable on a mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slashseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Slashseeker).



**Coffee**

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summary: Raidou’s strange coffee association leaves him miserable on a mission_

 _Author’s Note: Written for Slashseeker. Possible out-of-characterness_

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 20 March 2008_

 _Rating: T_

Raidou was fairly sure that his association of coffee with sex stemmed from his grandparents, who in turn, had affected his parents.

He didn’t like to admit it, but the brewed drink was like the strongest aphrodisiac. The smell, the taste—it always made him unbearably horny.

This got awkward more often than not, so Raidou got around it by telling everyone he was allergic to it. It wasn’t a perfect solution by a long run, but it was a quicker fix than letting people like Gemna and Anko know about his weakness. He didn’t want to think about what could happen to him if it got out that coffee affected him so strongly.

He had been doing relatively well until he got assigned a mission with Aoba.

Aoba, unfortunately, was a hardcore coffee addict; he made Iruka’s coffee inhalation look like a hobby. Even telling him that the fumes were bad for Raidou did little to stop the man. He’d suck down the brown liquid to the point that Raidou was convinced it was going to start dripping out of Aoba’s pores.

The mental image did little to help his suddenly too active libido, especially since he could picture himself licking—

It was going to be a _long_ mission.

Raidou was a wreck by the end of the third day. He thought his heads were going to explode. The fantasies had gone from kinky to disturbing.

By the end of the week when the mission ended, Raidou was just shy of humping everything in sight, inanimate or not. His imagination had gone from disturbing to downright surreal. It wasn’t funny how _everything_ came back to sex.

Aoba knew that something was wrong with Raidou and it wasn’t just his ‘allergies’, but unfortunately, his solution seemed to always include him leaning forwards and letting his coffee-laden breath wash over Raidou’s face.

The man also insisted the moment their briefing was completed on walking Raidou home, as if he hadn’t tortured the scarred man enough. Aoba seemed to think that Raidou was in no shape to walk by himself.

By the time Raidou got to his apartment, he could no longer be held accountable for his actions. Aoba had made some funny noises when Raidou had pinned him to the wall, but apparently was not too terribly against the idea of Raidou’s tongue meeting his tonsils.

Later, when Raidou was coherent enough to think straight, he would wonder at the general lack of resistance from Aoba; Aoba, in fact, seemed rather pleased with the turn in events.

When Raidou prodded him about it, Aoba had smirked a little bit and said that Iruka was right; coffee did have a strange effect on Raidou.

_x Fin x_


End file.
